


ATF: Damn Near Perfect

by foggynite



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Frottage, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: Ezra has a visitor after an op.
Relationships: Ezra Standish/Vin Tanner
Kudos: 17





	ATF: Damn Near Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 1/26/04.
> 
> This is in the old ATF universe, which after 20 years, I can't really recall how it came about but I believe it was Maria Mogavero (MOG) who inspired an entire modern au for fans to play in.

Ezra gratefully shut the door to his townhouse and flipped the three bolts. Darkness, silence, and only the occasional sound of a vehicle driving past on the street broke his calm black hole. He couldn’t deny that he felt the need to burrow, like an animal going to ground, and he just slumped against the front door, letting his briefcase drop to the floor.

So much had happened the past few weeks. Two cases back to back, both requiring him to go undercover. It was nice to answer to his own name again.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he savagely loosened his tie and flicked on the dull foyer lamp. A distant rumble heralded a thunderstorm the weatherman had been predicting for days.

He checked his watch. Just enough time to change clothes, maybe start thinking about dinner. He wandered up to his bedroom, neatly discarding his suit before pulling on a worn cotton shirt and jeans. On the way back downstairs, he paused at the linen closet and pulled a clean towel from the shelf.

A knock on the door and he lightly tread down the stairs, tossing the towel unceremoniously on the foyer table while reaching for the deadbolts. Vin stood dripping on the porch like a stray cat, hair curling in the humidity and eyes bright in the dim light as Ezra stepped back to let him in. They didn’t speak until the door was closed and bolted again, standing there regarding each other warmly.

“Hey, Ez.” Spoken in a voice low and sultry, amused like he knew something no one else did.

“Mr. Tanner.” He didn’t bother to hide the smile in his own voice as he retrieved the discarded towel. “You are dripping on my hard wood floors, sir.”

Vin shrugged and accepted the offered towel with a sheepish grin. “Thought I’d get here sooner.”

Pretending to frown, Ezra started back towards the kitchen. “I would have hoped that at this point in our acquaintance, you might recall a gentleman is never without an umbrella, Mr. Tanner. It’s terribly uncivilized to be bereft of one in this season.”

Laughing, Vin leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Ezra pull out the makings of dinner. “Damn but it’s good to hear you talk all high and mighty again. Drove me crazy having to listen to you talk like a Yank for hours on end.”

Ezra started dicing up some chicken breasts and motioned for Vin to start the rice he’d left on the counter. “Are you saying you have something against our Northern neighbors?”

“Nah,” Vin chuckled, pausing behind Ezra to prop his chin on the undercover agent’s shoulder. “I just got this thing for proper Southern gentlemen. Even if they are a pain in the ass.”

“I see.” Abandoning his cutting, Ezra leaned back slightly into the other man. “However do you manage?”

“I often wonder that myself,” Vin replied in his best Ezra-impression. Breathing shallowly, he let his lips hover over the sensitive skin behind Ezra’s ear.

The undercover agent gasped, effectively choking off any retort that might have been forthcoming, and felt the heady tingle of desire from his neck to his fingertips and straight to his groin as Vin started to explore. Ezra fumbled to place the knife safely out of the way and quickly washed his hands, before he turned to face Vin, not minding the fact that he was now trapped against the counter.

“I thought you were ‘starving’?” Ezra murmured as Vin continued his attentions to his neck.

“I just said that so you wouldn’t drag me out someplace fancy, is all…” Vin murmured back, smile touching his skin. 

Arching into his ministrations, Ezra let his hands wander to the other man’s shirt, pulling it roughly free of his jeans.

“As if I would take you any place where decent folks would be traumatized…” His breath hitched when the sharpshooter wedged his leg between Ezra’s thighs, delicious friction sending electric shocks through his crotch. His comfortable jeans were too constrictive now, but he didn’t want to stop running his hands over Vin’s abdomen just so he could adjust himself.

“Hell, Ez,” Vin whispered in his ear before running his tongue over the delicate whorls. “You damn near got me domesticated.”

“Hah.” His mocking tone was weak, hands clutching at the hard muscles in front of him. “I’m surprised that word is in your vocabulary…”

Grinding his hips forward, Vin swallowed Ezra’s moan enthusiastically, letting his tongue explore the familiar territory of the conman’s mouth. When they finally broke apart for air, Vin leered. 

“What can I say? You must be rubbing off on me…”

Ezra groaned. “If we move this to the bedroom, do you promise never to utter another pun that heinous ever again?”

Smirking, Vin started to pull him away from the counter and towards the doorway. “But if I don’t say it, how will I know if it’s that bad?”

Following him out into the hallway, Ezra began pushing the grinning sharpshooter up the stairs. His tone was hopeful. “I don’t suppose I can convince you to renounce your punny ways all together?”

Vin laughed, tugging him into the darkened bedroom. “And if I did that, how would me and JD drive everyone nuts when we’re bored?”

Rolling his eyes even though the other man couldn’t see him, Ezra stripped off his shirt and jeans before responding. “I don’t particularly care what Mr. Dunne does, but I can think of better things to do with your time…”

Reaching out, he found that Vin had also disrobed and was achingly hard. He cupped the other man’s heat in his palm, kneading the skin lightly. Vin let out a high-pitched gasp, a sound Ezra was intimately acquainted with and knew how to evoke with maddening certainty.

“I sure do love when you get ideas,” Vin growled, seizing Ezra by the arm and blindly guiding them to the bed.

In a tangle of naked limbs, they soon left off speech for other ways of communication. Vin licked his way down Ezra’s chest, nipping playfully at the taught skin until Ezra was clutching the sheets convulsively, every muscle in his body winding tighter and tighter. When Vin finally took him in his mouth, Ezra couldn’t contain the small moan that escaped him. Otherwise, only the sound of their harsh breathing echoed in the room.

When Ezra felt himself getting too close to the edge, he pulled Vin back up, frantically tonguing his mouth while he captured the other man’s dick in a firm grip. Vin panted into the crook of his neck while he increased his strokes, matching the rhythm of the quiet sharpshooter’s thrusting hips.

He released his hold on Vin in favor of cupping his ass with both hands. They had been on duty for such long hours, this was the first night in over a week they were up for anything more than sleep. Once their bellies were slick with sweat and precome, neither of them lasted long.

Vision whiting out, Ezra let himself go with a guttural moan, twisting his fingers in Vin’s damp hair to angle for a deeper kiss. The Texan joined his groans at the swipe of Ezra’s card calloused fingers down the small of his back, and slumped forward in a sweaty collapse.

They lay still for a long moment, skin sticking together pleasantly as their chests slowly stopped heaving, until Ezra started making disgruntled noises about the mess on his stomach. The sharpshooter merely rolled onto his back so the other man could reach the tissue box.

“So,” Vin said with a grin from his sprawl. “What were you planning on feeding me?”

Ezra glared and flopped bonelessly back onto the bed. He mumbled into the comforter, “Whatever does not require movement at this point in time.”

“We’re not gonna last long, then.”

“Too bad.”

“I can’t have more sex if I’m wasting away from starvation...”

Sighing, Ezra pushed himself up. “When you put it that way…”

They laughed together in the darkened room, mouths finding each other’s for a lazy kiss. Ezra loomed easily over Vin on one elbow, free hand straying back to the Texan’s long hair.

“I think we need a shower first,” he murmured and felt Vin’s nod. “But if your long locks clog my drain again, you’re the one cleaning it up.”

“Aw hell, Ez. You say the sweetest things…”

Ezra could practically hear the ensuing eye roll, and laughed again. Life was, as Vin would say, damn near perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
